Sapphire
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Sasuke seorang model terkenal mengalami kecelakaan hingga menjadi buta. Membuat dia harus kehilangan kekasihnya karena hal itu. Dalam kegelapannya dia bertemu dengan gadis lain, gadis yang tersenyum hangat seperti mentari dan memiliki bola mata berwarna sapphire. Warning : SasuFemNaru - Oneshot


**Selamat membaca.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Angst, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, typos, gender switch**

**Here We Go...**

**Sapphire**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Keadaan 'Konoha Hospital' hari ini tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Banyak sekali wartawan yang datang untuk mendapatkan berita mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, super model yang tadi malam mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat perjalanan pulang setelah selesai syuting untuk iklan terbarunya.

Pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu mengalami luka serius pada bagian kepala. Beruntung, nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan namun kini, dia buta.

Kenyataan itu seolah merengut seluruh kebahagiaan Uchiha bungsu. Kekasihnya yang juga seorang artis ternama, bernama Haruno Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka saat tahu jika kekasih yang sudah dikencaninya selama satu tahun itu kini buta. Dan sekarang, mantan kekasih Sasuke itu berkencan dengan rival abadinya, Hyuga Neji, seorang playboy kelas atas.

"Jadi, wanita itu sekarang berkencan dengan Neji?" kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis setelah mendengar penuturan Itachi.

Itachi menutup majalah gosip yang sedang dibacanya dan melemparnya ke atas meja. "Begitulah," jawabnya pendek tidak antusias.

"Sialan!" desis Sasuke lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan meninggalkannya disaat dia benar-benar membutuhkan dukungannya saat ini.

"Kita lihat saja, sampai kapan dia menjadi kekasih si Hyuga itu?" Dengus Itachi. "Hyuga Neji tidak suka menyimpan mainannya terlalu lama, dia pasti segera mencari mainan pengganti."

"Hn," balas Sasuke pahit.

"Mau kuantar ke luar kamar?" tawar Itachi. "Kamu sudah terlalu lama berada di kamar ini, otouto." Itachi meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang kaku karena terlalu banyak duduk.

"Aku tidak mau dikasihani, aniki." Desis Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mau mengasihanimu?" Itachi melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Mereka mengasihaniku karena aku buta!" teriak Sasuke. Sejak buta, dia menjadi emosional. Emosinya meledak-ledak jika ada seseorang yang menyinggung keadaannya sekarang.

"Tulikan pendengaranmu." Usul Itachi pelan, ia memijat tengkuknya lelah.

Sasuke tersenyum miris, "aku sudah buta. Apa aku harus menjadi tuli juga?"

Itachi mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sudah dua minggu dia mencoba untuk menerobos pertahanan Sasuke agar mau kembali membuka hatinya pada dunia luar, namun usahanya selalu gagal. "Otouto, kamu perlu sinar matahari agar kulitmu tidak terlalu pucat." Kata Itachi dengan sabar. "Lagipula, apa kamu tidak merasa bosan, terus berada di kamar inap ini? Demi Tuhan, Sas. Kamu sudah dua minggu tidak keluar kamar." Kata Itachi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar inap VVIP yang digunakan oleh Sasuke selama perawatan. "Sekali ini saja, kamu harus keluar kamar. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Itachi kembali merayu Sasuke, dan berharap jika rayuannya kali ini bisa berhasil.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, menimang-nimang. "Baiklah," jawab Sasuke kemudian. "Hanya kali ini saja, aniki." Tambahnya penuh penekanan, namun membuat Itachi tersenyum lega karenanya. "Ingat, setelah hari ini ,jangan memaksaku untuk keluar kamar lagi!"

Itachi mengangguk penuh semangat, "ok." Katanya riang, ia lalu membantu Sasuke untuk keluar dari ruang inap. Itachi mendorong kursi roda Sasuke hingga taman belakang rumah sakit.

Dia memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke ke bagian samping taman yang cukup sepi. Tapi, ternyata ada seorang gadis remaja yang juga duduk di kursi taman siang ini. "Maaf, boleh kami bergabung denganmu?" tanya Itachi sopan.

Naruto mendongak, menatap langsung si sumber suara. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang menggambar di buku sketsa berhenti seketika. "Tentu," jawabnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Arigatou," sahut Itachi yang balas tersenyum hangat. Itachi baru saja akan mendorong kursi roda milik adiknya saat Sasuke buka suara. "Aku tidak mau di sini," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Eh?" Itachi mengernyit dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin sendiri, aku tidak mau ada orang yang menggangguku." Katanya dingin.

"Ta-"

"Siapa yang mengganggumu?" kata Naruto memotong ucapan Itachi cepat.

"Kamu, kamu menggangguku." Desis Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa memijit keningnya yang berkedut sakit melihat perilaku Sasuke.

Naruto menutup buku sketsanya kasar dan mendengus kesal. "Dengar tuan sombong, aku sama sekali tidak mengganggumu. Justru kamu yang dengan angkuhnya mengganggu ketenanganku."

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pangkuannya, menahan marah. "Kamu senang kan kalau aku menemanimu di sini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau pasti penggemarku juga. Kamu pasti bersimpati dengan keadaanku saat ini. Dan pada akhirnya kamu akan mengasihaniku."

Naruto berdiri, berkacak pinggang menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Penggemar? Aku, penggemarmu? Yang benar saja!" desis Naruto kesal. "Lagipula, untuk apa aku mengasihanimu? Sedangkan aku sendiri memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih rumit darimu. Kamu pikir hanya kamu yang paling menderita di dunia ini, tuan sok tahu?" sindir Naruto tajam. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik," Naruto mendesis. "Kamu bukan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki masalah di sini." Naruto meraih buku sketsanya dan berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam. Dia terlalu marah untuk sekedar bersopan santun saat ini.

"Kamu menyinggungnya, otouto." Itachi menghela napas lelah dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. "Tolong temani aku di sini sebentar, aniki."

"Hm... baiklah." Sahut Itachi, kini ia duduk senyaman mungkin di kursi taman.

"Gadis itu?" Sasuke kembali membuka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum, ini kali pertama Sasuke merasa penasaran karena seorang gadis. "Kamu terlalu tua untuk menjadi kekasihnya," goda Itachi terkekeh.

"Jangan bercanda," desis Sasuke. Aku memiliki persyaratan tinggi untuk wanita yang akan menjadi kekasihku.

Itachi berdeham dan menopang kaki kananya di atas kakinya yang lain. Sebuah senyuman kembali muncul di wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. "Baru kali ini ada gadis kecil yang berani melawan pesonamu, benar begitu, otouto?"

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" desak Sasuke lagi tanpa mau menjawab pernyataan Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat rambutnya, dia memakai penutup kepala." Itachi memulai dengan mengernyit dalam. "Kurasa dia masih berumur belasan tahun, tinggi badannya sekitar seratus lima puluh centimeter. Kulitnya terlalu pucat, wajahnya oval dengan mata bulat cantik. Hidungnya tipis, mancung dengan bibir berbentuk hati."

"Kenapa aku merasa jika aniki menggambarkannya terlalu berlebihan." Sasuke seolah tidak percaya akan penuturan Itachi.

"Hei, aku tidak berbohong!" tukas Itachi tidak terima. "Mau dengar kelanjutannya tidak?"

"Hn."

"Sepertinya dia pasien di sini, karena dia juga mengenakan baju untuk pasien." Jelas Itachi. "Tapi, diantara ciri-ciri yang aku sebutkan tadi, ada sesuatu yang menurutku paling menarik dari dirinya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Bola matanya, Sas. Bola matanya berwarna sapphire, begitu cerah dan cantik." Kata Itachi penuh kekaguman. "Dia gadis cantik-"

"Tapi menyebalkan," potong Sasuke sebal membuat Itachi kembali tergelak tertawa hingga perutnya kram.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, namun sebuah senyum tipis sesaat mampir di wajahnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada gadis kurang ajar itu. 'Kita akan bertemu lagi, Dobe.' Katanya dalam hati dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sasuke meminta pertolongan suster untuk membawanya ke taman belakang. Itachi tidak akan datang hari ini karena ada beberapa rapat penting di perusahaan yang harus ditanganinya. Sejak ayah dan ibu mereka meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan, Itachi-lah yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk memimpin Uchiha Corp peninggalan kakek buyutnya.

"Tolong bawa saya ke taman belakang, dekat pohon maple." Pinta Sasuke pada suster paruh baya yang kini mendorong kursi rodanya. Dia bertanya pada Itachi kemarin tentang taman yang mereka datangi.

Suster itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang dia minta. "Ah, rupanya ada Naruto-chan di sini." Suara suster itu terdengar gembira di telinga Sasuke. 'Naruto?' pikir Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Chiyo-san." Sapa Naruto riang. Sasuke yang bisa mengenali suara gadis itu, ia kini bersorak gembira di dalam hati. Namun seperti biasa, pria itu masih memasang wajah datar andalannya. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, terlihat terganggu karena kehadirannya.

"Naruto-chan, boleh jika saya meminta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto kembali semangat dan tersenyum cerah pada Chiyo.

"Tolong temani Uchiha-san sebentar, saya ada pekerjaan lain yang harus diselesaikan." Kata Chiyo lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan berbisik pelan di telinga gadis itu. "Dia tidak mau ditemani suster lain, menurut Uchiha-san suster muda lain sangat mengganggu."

"Hah?" mulut Naruto terbuka lebar tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Chiyo.

Suster itu mengangguk dan sekali lagi memohon kebaikan hati Naruto. "Tolonglah," katanya lagi.

"Aku sih sebenarnya tidak ada masalah, Chiyo-san." Kata Naruto. "Yang menjadi masalah adalah, apakah Uchiha-sama mau ditemani olehku?" Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke, memberikan penekanan pada suaranya saat mengucapkan nama pria itu.

Chiyo berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Uchiha-san, saya minta maaf tidak bisa menemani anda di sini. Apa akan menjadi masalah jika untuk sementara anda ditemani oleh Naruto-chan?"

"Pergilah," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Chiyo lagi.

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Chiyo lega. "Naruto-chan, saya titip Uchiha-san yah."

"Ha'i, wakatta. " Sahut Naruto dengan senyum terpaksa dan Chiyo pun pamit pergi meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan panjang.

"Hei bocah, kamu masih marah?" tanya Sasuke memutus keheningan diantara keduanya.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan melepas napas panjang. "Aku hanya takut mengganggu anda, paman."

"Paman?" Sasuke nyaris tersedak mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya. "Aku belum pantas untuk dipanggil 'paman'," protes Sasuke tanpa tahu jika Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya sebal. "Berapa usiamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oktober nanti usiaku enam belas tahun," jawab Naruto kembali menggambar di buku sketsanya.

"Aku masih dua puluh empat tahun," kata Sasuke tajam. "Jadi jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan 'paman'!" Serunya yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah mutlak.

"Terserah," kata Naruto datar dan mereka pum kembali terdiam.

Angin musim panas berhembus, memberi kesejukan pada keduanya. Matahari pagi bersinar cerah dengan langit biru sebagai latarnya, benar-benar terasa damai.

"Kamu sedang menggambar?" tanya Sasuke kembali memutus keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto terdengar takjub.

"Indera pendengaranku semakin tajam setelah aku buta," jelas Sasuke datar. "Aku bisa mendengar jelas suara goresan pensil milikmu itu."

"Woah, hebat." Kata Naruto lagi benar-benar kagum. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali bicara. "Orang lain biasanya meminta maaf saat mereka menyinggung kondisi fisikku saat ini."

"Anda ingin saya meminta maaf?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak," Sasuke tersenyum hangat. "Aku tidak mau kamu minta maaf," katanya cepat. "Aku tidak suka dikasihani, aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin."

"Orang-orang terdekat anda bukan mengasihani, tapi berempati." Sahut Naruto dengan helaan napas pendek. "Anda akan membuat mereka bingung jika anda menutup diri dan marah pada orang-orang di sekeliling anda, paman."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku paman!" protes Sasuke keras. "Kamu boleh memanggilku nii-san."

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Naruto tegas. "Anda bukan kakakku."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

Naruto menarik napas dan mengeluarkanya cepat. "Karena anda lebih pantas dipanggil dengan panggilan 'paman'," tandasnya keras kepala. "Seperti kubilang tadi, anda bukan kakakku."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya menyipit saat dia kembali bicara. "Aku juga bukan pamanmu," ujarnya sengit. "Para gadis lain akan pingsan seketika jika mereka kuijinkan memanggilku dengan panggilan nii-san. Aku sangat populer, kamu tahu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur.

"Kamu yakin?" kini nada suara Sasuke terdengar tak percaya. "Aku sangat populer, wajahku sering menghiasi majalah dan billboard. Iklan dan dramaku juga banyak, kamu benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepala, "tidak." Katanya, kedua bola matanya menatap wajah lawan bicaranya yang kini berkerut dalam.

"Sebenarnya, kamu tinggal dimana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. "Kamu benar-benar ketinggalan jaman," ejeknya puas.

"Yah benar, aku memang ketinggalan jaman." Balas Naruto dengan dengusan kasar.

"Asal kamu tahu, para gadis selalu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Aku juga memiliki kekasih yang sangat can-" Sasuke terdiam tanpa mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Dia sudah jadi mantan kekasihku," kata Sasuke. 'Sial, kenapa aku bisa begitu jujur pada bocah tidak jelas ini?' dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto mengagguk mengerti. "Jadi kalian putus?" katanya ringan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Karena aku buta," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Berarti dia wanita brengsek," dengus Naruto terdengar kasar. "Paman pasti bisa mendapatkan wanita lain yang jauh lebih cantik darinya." Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, memperhatikan wajahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sasuke tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Sakura wanita paling cantik di Jepang. " Katanya tidak ambil pusing saat Naruto memanggilnya 'paman'. "Well, setidaknya itu hasil polling dari para penggemar."

"Kecantikan tidak ada artinya tanpa hati yang baik," seru Naruto. "Paman harus mencari wanita yang cantik hatinya, mengerti?"

Sasuke kembali tertawa. "Kenapa aku harus mendengar ucapan anak kecil?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil," protes Naruto keras. "Aku gadis dewasa," tambahnya penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke kembali tertawa begitu keras kali ini setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Mantan kekasihku sudah memiliki kekasih lain saat ini," terang Sasuke tenang setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Hebat sekali," kata Naruto takjub.

"Seharusnya kamu bersimpati padaku, Dobe."

"Tapi, paman kan tidak mau dikasihani. "

"Hn, terserah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dibuatnya, melihat wajah kesal Sasuke menjadi hiburan baru untuknya. "Jadi, siapa kekasih barunya?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Sasuke sebal.

"Ayolah, beritahu aku." Rengek gadis itu manja. Sasuke yang biasanya terganggu saat mendengar rengekan seorang gadis kini tidak banyak protes. Sasuke menghela napas, "sekarang dia menjadi kekasih dari bangsawan Hyuga."

"Hah?" teriak Naruto dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Dia pacaran dengan paman Hiashi?"

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Kamu mengenal kepala keluarga Hyuga?"

"Jadi mantan kekasihmu benar-benar menjalin kasih dengan paman Hiashi?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan mata melotot.

"Bukan, Sakura mengencani Neji." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Neji-nii?" beo Naruto. "Jangan bercanda, paman!" katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah.

"Jadi kau mengenal playboy itu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya nyaris tak percaya. "Dan kenapa kamu memanggilnya kakak? Sedangkan padaku, kamu memanggil paman? Umur kami sama!" protes Sasuke dengan desisan tajam.

Naruto kembali mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Aku sudah mengenal Neji-nii begitu lama. Kami sudah seperti saudara dan aku mengenal betul bagaimana sifatnya." Naruto menggelengkan kepala, prihatin. "Mantan kekasihmu akan segera patah hati."

"Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya," desis Sasuke.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto masih dengan sikap polosnya.

"Lupakan saja, percuma bicara denganmu, Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum dibuatnya, kini dia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Paman, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Kamu sudah bertanya sejak tadi, Dobe."

"Apa paman buta permanen?" tanya Naruto tanpa menunggu ijin dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, paman menunggu donor mata?"

"Hn."

"Paman pasti segera mendapatkannya," kata Naruto begitu yakin.

"Antriannya sangat panjang, Naruto." Balas Sasuke memanggil nama gadis itu akrab. "Aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa mendapatkan donor itu dalam waktu cepat."

"Paman harus optimis," kata Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Paman pasti bisa melihat lagi," tambahnya begitu yakin.

Jika melihat dari dekat, Naruto harus mengakui jika Sasuke benar-benar tampan. Garis wajahnya begitu tegas dan proporsional. Bola mata pria itu berwarna oniks, warna yang bisa menyihir siapa saja yang berani menatapnya secara langsung.

"Terpesona denganku, Dobe?" sindir Sasuke membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepas genggaman tangan itu. "Jadi ucapanku benar?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik. "Kamu terpesona padaku, gadis kecil." Katanya tersenyum puas.

"Aku mengenal pria yang jauh lebih tampan darimu," kata Naruto dengan mata melotot pada Sasuke. "Dia jauh, jauh lebih tampan darimu." Tambahnya lagi begitu bangga.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mencibir. "Siapa namanya?"

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara." Jawab Naruto cepat. "Dia sangat tampan, menyenangkan, dan baik."

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto memasang wajah lugu dan tersenyum kecil andai Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Jadi, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, huh?"

"Kenapa anda bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata terbelalak.

"Mana ada pria yang mau dengan gadis cerewet sepertimu," kata Sasuke datar.

"Anda benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Rivalku sering mengatakan hal itu padaku," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dimana keluargamu?"

"Tousan dan kaa-san sibuk, biasanya mereka datang sore hari untuk menjengukku. Nee-san juga kuliah, jadi dia datang jika ada waktu luang." Jelas Naruto.

"Kamu tidak kesal?"

"Kenapa?"

"Keluargamu tidak ada saat kamu membutuhkannya."

"Aku mengerti keadaan mereka, lagi pula aku sendiri yang meminta mereka agar tidak sering datang."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "kenapa?"

"Hanya karena aku sakit bukan berarti keluargaku harus menjadikanku sebagai prioritas. Mereka harus tetap berjalan seperti biasa jika saatnya tiba. Mereka harus mulai belajar dari sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada," kata Naruto dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan. "Sudah siang, paman mau kembali ke kamar?"

"Hn."

"Aku bisa membawa paman ke sini tiap harinya jika paman mau." Tawar Naruto.

"Tentu," sahut Sasuke menyembunyikan rasa senang dalam hatinya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Sasuke untuk kembali ke kamar inap pria itu.

.

.

Naruto melamun di dalam kamarnya, matanya melihat keluar jendela. Dari jendela kamarnya dia bisa melihat taman belakang rumah sakit yang kini sepi. Matahari akan segera tenggelam, namun belum ada satu pun keluarganya yang datang berkunjung sore ini.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, seharusnya dia tidak cengeng karena dia yang meminta keluarganya agar tidak sering datang berkunjung. Namun, ucapan dan hati Naruto jelas bertolak belakang, dia sangat merindukan keluarganya, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit bahkan setiap detik dalam hidupnya.

Naruto menghapus air matanya, obrolannya dengan Sasuke pagi ini membuatnya sedikit terhibur. "Paman sombong itu ternyata baik hati," kikiknya saat mengingat wajah Sasuke yang merasa terhina saat Naruto memanggilnya paman.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa?" tanya Kyuubi membuat Naruto menoleh kaget.

"Nee-san mengagetkanku," kata Naruto keras.

Kyuubi memandangi wajah lugu Naruto yang berkerut kesal. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu senang hari ini?" dia kembali bertanya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hari ini aku mengobrol dengan paman menyebalkan." Naruto mulai bercerita. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu membencinya, karena pada dasarnya dia baik. Hanya saja dia terlalu angkuh, sombong dan terlalu percaya diri akan ketampanannya."

Kyuubi tersenyum simpul, "jadi kamu menyukai paman itu?"

"Jangan gila, nee-san." Bantah Naruto terlalu cepat membuat Kyuubi kembali tersenyum simpul. "Usia kami berbeda jauh, dia seusia dengan Neji-nii." Jelasnya.

"Wajahmu memerah," goda Kyuubi.

"Aku kepanasan," elak Naruto. "Jadi wajahku memerah."

"Ya, benar." Ledek Kyuubi membuat Naruto sebal. Kyuubi terus menggoda Naruto, tertawa saat adiknya itu mendelik dan merengek agar Kyuubi berhenti menggodanya. Namun bukan Kyuubi namanya jika dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. 'Kapan lagi aku bisa menggoda Naruto?' pikirnya puas.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto menjemput Sasuke dan kembali membawanya ke taman. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal di sana hingga posisi matahari berada di atas puncak kepala. Sasuke merasa nyaman saat bicara dengan Naruto dan perlahan tapi pasti dia pun mulai kembali membuka diri.

.

"Hei, sebenarnya kamu sakit apa, Naruto? tanya Sasuke di suatu pagi yang cerah.

"Rahasia," jawab Naruto sok bersikap misterius.

"Sebenarnya kamu tidak sakit parah kan," ledek Sasuke. "Hei, jangan katakan jika kamu tidak mau pulang karena tidak mau berpisah denganku."

"Paman terlalu percaya diri," sahut Naruto. "Paman sendiri, kapan paman pulang?"

"Besok," jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto menunduk, terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Kenapa? Sedih berpisah denganku?" goda Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku malah ikut senang karena akhirnya paman bisa pulang."

"Suaramu bergetar, kamu menangis?"

"Tidak," dusta Naruto.

"Kamu lupa, pendengaranku sangat sensitif, Naruto."

"Aku akan mengantar paman besok," Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn."

Naruto kembali membuka buku sketsanya yang entah sejak kapan dipenuhi oleh sketsa wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Paman?"

"Hn."

"Apa paman akan melupakanku?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "bagaimana bisa aku melupakan suara cemprengmu, Dobe?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu, paman?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Kemarilah," kata Sasuke membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Naruto memeluk pria itu lama, menghirup aroma mint yang menguar khas dari tubuh pria itu. "Terima kasih karena paman mau menemani aku selama ini." Kata Naruto parau.

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu." Balas Sasuke serak. "Karenamu, aku bisa merasakan jika dunia itu lebih menyenangkan."

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke, dalam hati dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

**Satu tahun kemudian**

Sasuke sedang berada di taman rumahnya ketika Itachi berlari membawa kabar untuknya. "Sasuke, aku ada kabar baik." Katanya dengan napas memburu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke nampak tak tertarik.

"Ada telepon dari rumah sakit, mereka sudah memiliki organ mata untuk dicangkok padamu."

"Secepat itu?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan donor mata, apa ada yang nii-san sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan, otouto." Jawab Itachi pahit. "Mereka akan mengecek kondisimu hari ini juga, agar mereka bisa segera melakukan operasi."

Dan siang itu juga Sasuke menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan. Setelah dipastikan jika kondisinya memungkinkan, operasi pencangkokan pun dimulai keesokan harinya. Operasi itu memerlukan waktu hingga delapan jam, dan Itachi pun tersenyum bahagi saat dokter yang menangai Sasuke melaporkan jika operasinya berhasil.

Sasuke sudah pasrah jika pada akhirnya operasi matanya gagal. Hari ini, hari ketujuh setelah operasi dan waktunya bagi dokter untuk membuka perban matanya. Sasuke mengerjap saat perlahan dia mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

Sinar lampu menyakiti matanya yang masih sensitif, hanya ada bayangan kabur saat dia membuka mata sepenuhnya. Namun, bayangan tidak jelas itu perlahan berbentuk. Dia bisa melihat wajah dokter yang memeriksanya, dia bisa melihat wajah cemas Itachi yang saat ini memeluk seorang wanita berambut merah. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, dia menangis. 'Apa yang dilakukan nii-san pada wanita itu?' pikir Sasuke.

Dokter itu tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya. "Selamat, Uchiha-san sekarang anda bisa melihat lagi."

"Arigatou," jawab Sasuke masih tak percaya. Itachi mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter itu dan mengantarnya keluar ruangan bersama Kyuubi. "Boleh saya pinjam cermin?" tanya Sasuke pada Chiyo yang ditugaskan untuk merawatnya. Dengan segera Chiyo memberikan apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke pun menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri, bola matanya kini berwarna sapphire. Sasuke tidak tahu, kenapa dia menangis saat ini. Air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya, membuat dirinya bingung.

"Otouto, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Itachi cemas melihat adiknya menangis.

"Siapa yang mendonorkan mata ini untukku?" tanya Sasuke serak. Itachi terdiam, sedangkan wanita yang tidak dikenal oleh Sasuke itu kini menangis keras dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Apa Na-Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi terbata. Nama itu seolah membakar kerongkongannya. Dia berharap jika Itachi mengatakan bukan Naruto yang menjadi donor mata untuk dirinya. Namun, yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Itachi mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaanya. "Kenapa bisa?" bisik Sasuke pelan. Hatinya terasa kosong dan sakit.

"Adikku menginginkan agar kamu bisa melihat kembali indahnya dunia dengan kedua bola mata miliknya," sahut Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Sejak lama dia berpesan pada kami, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, maka dia akan mendonorkan matanya untukmu."

"Dia sudah pergi? tanya Sasuke masih menatap pantulan kedua bola mata sapphire itu di cermin yang digenggamnya.

"Dia pergi dengan tenang, dua hari yang lalu." Terang Kyuubi. "Dia sudah berjuang melawan lupus selama sepuluh tahun. Dan dia harus kembali berjuang melawan kanker darah putih selama dua tahun. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu lelah untuk kembali berjuang, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah kalah." Papar Kyuubi panjang lebar. "Tolong jaga harta milik adikku, hiduplah dengan baik agar adikku juga bisa gembira lewat kedua bola mata yang ada padamu sekarang."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, suaranya tercekat. Dia tidak mampu untuk berkata apapun saat ini. Dia hanya menangis siang itu, mengenang setiap moment yang dihabiskannya dengan Naruto dulu.

.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu sejak hari itu, Sasuke sudah kembali ke dunianya lagi. Pekerjaannya semakin padat, banyak permintaan untuk menjadikannya sebagai bintang iklan dan drama. Sakura yang sudah dicampakan Neji pun datang memelas cinta pada Sasuke yang tentu saja ditanggapi dingin oleh bungsu Uchiha.

"Tolong jaga harta milik adikku," kata Neji pada Sasuke suatu hari. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh designer yang sedang naik daun bernama Inuzuka Kiba. "Kamu sangat beruntung bisa memiliki bola mata cantik milik Naruto," tambah Neji dengan suara serak.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Aku percaya padamu," tukas Neji mantap. Dan sejak saat itu, keduanya menjadi teman akrab. Melupakan semua persaingan yang terjadi di masa lalu.

.

.

Siang ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Kedatangannya disambut pelukan hangat dari pasangan Namikaze. Bagaimana pun sebentar lagi mereka akan jadi satu keluarga, karena Itachi sudah resmi melamar Kyuubi satu bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke diantar oleh Kushina menuju kamar Naruto. Wangi aroma citrus menyambut penciuman Sasuke saat dia memasuki kamar dengan nuansa warna kuning lembut itu. Kushina meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di sana untuk memberinya privasi. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerti betul jika hal ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk Sasuke.

Pria itu berjalan menuju pintu balkon dan membuka pintu itu lebar. Membiarkan angin musim dingin masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Sasuke berjalan berkeliling, menyentuh setiap benda yang berada di dalam kamar hingga matanya menangkap deretan buku sketsa yang tersusun rapih di rak buku.

Ia mengambil salah satu buku sketsa milik Naruto. "Ini yang kau bilang tampan, Dobe?" cibir Sasuke saat membaca judul sketsa gambar Naruto. "Matanya saja seperti panda," ejek Sasuke. "Seleramu benar-benar buruk." Tambahnya suram.

Sasuke meletakkan buku sketsa itu dan mengambil buku sketsa lainnya. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat isi buku yang dipenuhi oleh gambar dirinya. "Aku lebih tampan dari sketsamu, Dobe." Katanya serak. "Kamu menggambar wajahku begitu jelek," Sasuke mengeluh dengan air mata yang menetes jatuh. "Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, semua gadis pasti bertekuk lutut padaku. Kamu hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya, Dobe."

Dan di sana, dibagian akhir buku sketsa itu terdapat satu gambar yang paling Sasuke sukai. Sketsa wajah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah dewasa. Di dalam gambar itu, Naruto memiliki rambut panjang yang terlihat memesona. Naruto dan dirinya duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang dinaungi oleh rindangnya daun pohon maple. Senyum bahagia terukir pada wajah keduanya. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu jika kamu secantik ini?" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Semua tetap pada tempatnya, semua masih berjalan sama, tapi kamu tidak ada lagi di sini. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tertawa?" Sasuke menutup mata, membayangkan senyuman Naruto.

"Kamu terlalu berkesan untuk kulupakan, Dobe." Kata-kata itu keluar bersama senyumannya yang getir. "Kamu curang, baka Naruto. Benar-benar curang, kamu membuatku sulit untuk mencintai gadis lainnya."

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengontrol emosinya, ia menghapus kasar air matanya. Kini tatapan matanya beradu, mata sapphire itu balik menatapnya lewat cermin besar yang tergantung di sebelah rak buku. "Aku hanya bisa berjanji satu hal padamu, Naruto. Aku akan hidup dengan baik, sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

.

.

.

**END**

**Dengan ini berakhirlah sudah masa-masa liburan. Untuk yang sudah kembali sekolah, selamat berjuang kembali. Untuk yang sudah kembali bekerja, semangat yah. Walau sebenarnya bagi Fuyu males juga untuk masuk kerja, tapi di rumah bosen gila :D Serba salah jadinya.**

**Untuk yang berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan kesan di kotak review. Thx **


End file.
